Wizard
"I am the fire that burns, the chocking fog, the storm that rains devastation on our foes!" Class Overview Characteristics: Your power are all about affecting multiple targets at the same time - sometimes two or three foes, sometimes everyone in the room. In addition, you are the master of utility spells that let you avoid or overcome many obstacles, from flying across chasms to halting the flow of time. Religion: Wizards favor deities of magic, art, knowledge, and secrets, such as Corellon, Ioun and Vecna. Races: Eladrin, humans and half-elves esteem and excel at the practice of arcane magic. Class Traits Role: Controller. You exert control though magical effects that cover large areas - sometimes hindering foes, sometimes consuming them with fire. Power Source: Arcane. You channel arcane forces through extensive study, hidden knowledge, and intricate preparation. To you, magic is an art form, an expressive and powerful method bu which you seek to control the world around you. Key Abilities: Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth. Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, quarterstaff. Implements: Orbs, staffs, wands. Bonus to Defence: +2 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution score. Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier. Trained Skills: Arcana. Choose three more from the list below. * Arcana (Int) * Diplomacy (Cha) * Dungeoneering (Wis) * History (Int) * Insight (Wis) * Nature (Int) * Religion (Int) Class Lore Wizards are scions of arcane magic. They tap the true powers that permeates the cosmos, research esoteric rituals that can alter time and space and hurl balls of fire that incinerate massed foes. Wizards wield spells the way warriors brandish swords. Magic lured you into its grasp, and now you seek to master it in turn. You could be a bespectacled sage searching for dusty tomes in forgotten sepulchers, a scarred war mage plying foes with fireballs and foul language in equal measure, a disgruntled apprentice who absconded with your master's spellbooks, an eladrin upholding the magical tradition of your race, or even a power-hungry student of magic who might do anything to learn a new spell. Class Archetypes Control Wizard: Your favourite powers restrict your enemies in various ways - crushing them in the coils of a lightning serpent, trapping them in a cloud of noxious vapor, or encasing them in ice. Intelligence drives your attack power, so that should be your primary ability score. Wisdom can help you maintain control over your enemies if you choose the orb of imposition form of Implement Mastery, so it should be your second best score. Make Dexterity your third best score. Putting a good score in Constitution can help you stay alive by increasing your hi points and healing surges, as well as contributing to your Fortitude defence. If you choose the staff of defence form of Implement Mastery, your Constitution can also help your other defences. War Wizard: Your delight is in powers that deal damage - lots of damage, to many opponents at the time. Enormous bursts of fire, searing bolts of lightening, and waves of caustic acid are your weapons. Intelligence is your most important ability score. Dexterity should be your second best, and it is important if you choose the wand of accuracy form of Implement Mastery. Make Wisdom your third-best score. You might instead choose the staff of defence from of Implement Mastery, which lets your Constitution aid your defences against some attacks.